Run Away
by ForbiddenKHFan12
Summary: This is the Story about Alissa. A pyro with a darkness for good. Join her as she tries to fit in with the titans and her new home. This is an AU where Raven takes an interest in the new girl.


**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

**Vexus: I am back with a story that I shall do on my own, while Shiku's on Vacation in Alaska. The story is about a run away from area fifty-one and She must find a new home and friends.**

_**'thoughts'**_

_**(au:_)**_

**_"angry side speech", blah blah blah_  
><strong>

**"speech"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did i would have continued the old show and get rid of the shitty new show.**

* * *

><p><em>I have been running for about 2 years. I am nothing but an experiment. I have these powers dormaint within me, they only appear when most needed. My name is Alissa, and the reason why Area 51 wants me, is to use my powers of fire. I wear a Red plaid button up shirt. I also wear red damage jeans. My left eye is red, while my right eye is a golden yellow (Au: Kingdom Hearts yellow eye color like vanitas or xeahnort). I am 12 years old, I also have honey orange colored long hair which reaches down to my upper back. This is my story of how I reach Jump city.<em>

* * *

><p>"Get her!," Yelled an FBI agent, "We cannot let her escape! Find her in the Forest!"<p>

"G-gotta keep going," Said Alissa,"They can help me, they saved their city multiple times. I heard that they saved tokyo once."

Alissa kept running thoughout the forest trying to find the city. The agents' Dogs were after her and she tried to shove them out of the way but no avail. One of the dogs bit Alissa's left arm and She had to slam the dog into a boulder thus, killing it and breaking it's teeth leaving shards of teeth in her arm. The other two dogs growled at her for killing their partner. This caused Alissa to Snap.

_**"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ****ME!" , yelled Alissa with her yellow eye turning red . She grabbing a rock ,and stabbing it into the head of one of the two dogs. ,"You paid the price you damn mutt. Now... you come hear so I can kill you." , she growled.**_

Alissa threw the bloodied rock towards the dog causing it to pounce at her. She then grabbed it by the head and the dog soon started to burn. The fur was Burning. Alissa Started to laugh at the burning dog. She then slammed it into the Boulder and admired her work. After a minute she turned towards the Direction she was going and ran.

After half an hour, Alissa was back to normal and look towards the town gasping from running for a while. she walk towards the town down the hill slowly. She knew that the agents were close by. So she ran.

Alissa Tripped over a tree root and tumbled down the hill. She tumbled towards a tiny gas station outside of jump city. "Ouch...," cringed Alissa while she gripped her left arm. She looked towards Jump City saying, "I am almost there."

"We found her!" Called out another agent.

"She is at the gas station." radioed the second Agent.

"Damnit... when will they _**Learn!?",**_ _**Screamed Alissa.**_

_**"You'll never learn will you?" said Alissa as she was circling a gas pump. "I wonder what Burned humans look like?" Said Alissa as she grabbed a nosle.**_

"DON'T TOUCH THAT YOU EXERIMENT!" yelled one of the agents that showed up.

_**"Why not? I enjoy a nice fire." Alissa questioned while cocking her head to one side, "I shall Destroy you all."**_

With that Alissa grabbed the gas pump and, ripped it out ,throwing it to the agents , crushing a few of them. _**" Feel the heat.", Alissa said while putting one of her hands behind her head producing a fire ball. She the. threw it at the Gas causing it to blow up.**_

"Ugh... what happened?" Said Alissa who was laying against a tree. She saw that the gas station was up in flames. " Oh no...Did I do that?" She questioned herself. Before long she saw an agent who was crushed under a concrect wall.

"Th-this isnt over...We will get you." He said.

Alissa grabbed him and pulled him to her eye level, "You tell them to leave me alone, Or I'll Every one!" She let him go, "Time to find the titans."

"Halt!" She heard a male say, " Ok Titans, Stand your ground."

"Well...I found them...I know I did." She told herself.

" Who are you and why did you kill the FBI agents?" She heard another but much younger male voice say.

"My name? It's Alissa. The reason why i killed them is because i had to." She answered honestly.

"Well then. Where did you come from?" Said a female.

"I-I would rather not say. Y-you might t-te-tell them to take me back." Alissa said nerveously.

"In order for us to not put you down as a criminal. You must tell us Alissa." Said their leader.

"Fine. I was born And raised In San Fransico. I have been taken away from my family at the age of 6. I was taken to Area 51 for about 4 year where they abused and did experiments on my powers." Alissa said sadly, "I ran away from there 2 years ago I think."

"Thats horrible." Alissa heard a cheerier voice say.

"I know." Alissa said while turning towards the Titans. "I came here to find you five. I want to have a new home."

"Well. We can take you in, My name is Robin."

"Starfire"

"Cyborg"

"Beast Boy"

"And me Raven"

* * *

><p><strong>Vexus: That is the end for Chapter one!<strong>

**Seeya next time hopefully Tomarrow!**


End file.
